Shadow Fox
by Joe Stalin
Summary: After an accident in his lab, Miles Tails Prower goes on a murderous rampage with Eggman to conquer Station Square. Can Sonic and the gang reason with the unstable fox, or will the rise of Shadow Fox be unstoppable?
1. The Machine

Shadow Fox

This is something that came to mind a few days ago. It's just sort of a mix of things that came to mind, heaped into something else altogether. I've taken a few liberties with the source material and twisted them to suit my fancy. Plus, this is a quickie for me. I have all the ideas, but this is simply a taster of whats to come. All comments are welcome, and please note that despite his character in this story I am a huge fan of Tails. Also, I don't own any of these guys!

And so, behold Miles Tails Prower. Being not his normal cuddly self.

_BR>_

_''For the last time Tails, you can't come!''_

Sonic was getting tired of repeating himself. For the last few minutes he had been continuously telling Tails that he couldn't accompany him on the next mission, but Tails wasn't taking no for an answer. Sonic wasn't surprised. Tails had been acting out of character for about a week now. Sonic suspected it was due to the fact that Chris's grandad had given him achastising over his latest experiment. Something to do with manipulating brain waves, Sonic didn't know. All that he did know was that his little bro was holding him up and he had to leave quickly.

_''Sonic, why can't I come? You might need me!''_

Tails was beginning to get annoyed at Sonic continuously denying his pleas to help. But at the same time he wasn't totally surprised at Sonics answer. Tails hadn't really been himself this past week. His mind was too focused on his latest creation, and he had been feeling dejected when Chris's grandad had branded it obscene. What was wrong with a little brain manipulation when the ultimate goal was a product the public would love? Tails didn't know, but despite the bad rep his device had received he had continued working on it in his lab, sometimes spending 10-12 hours a day in the lab before sneaking out in the middle of the night for a quick snack. It was no wonder Sonic felt that he wasn't upto this next assignment. Tails was exhausted from all his late night working, but that didn't stop him from feeling angry and betrayed at being left out of this latest mission.

_''Tails, you and I both know that you aren't upto this one lil bro! Your exhausted, and I can't risk you getting hurt or making a mistake that could jeopardise the mission. Now I've gotta go!''_

With that, Sonic turned round and took off at full speed, leaving Tails in the doorway. At that moment Chris came down the stairs. He noticed Tails stood with his hand gripped to the doorframe, but he was amazed at the expression on Tails face. The normally friendly and happy expression was replaced with a look of full blown rage. Tails's left eye was twitching slightly and his hand was curling and uncurling itself into a fist. Chris wondered what could have possibly angered the little fox so much, but before he could walk upto Tails to find out...

_''Fine, leave me out! You'll regret this you big blue bastard! Don't come crawling back and expect me to get you out of this one if you screw up!''_

With that, Tails span round and made his way back to his lab leaving a stunned Chris behind. A few seconds later, a large bang informed Chris that Tails had hidden himself in the lab again. Chris couldn't believe that Tails was capable of saying such things about Sonic, but he put it down to Tails working too hard. Chris had noticed Tails change in behaviour just like Sonic, and he was worried that the fox was on the verge of a nervous breakdown should he continue to act the way he was at the moment. Chris sighed at the memory from yesterday when he had tried to talk to Tails about how worried he was about his behaviour, but he hadn't been expecting the reply that he got. Tails had slammed the lab door in Chris's face, and he hadn't talked to him since. Partly because he was angry at how Tails had reacted, but mostly because he was afraid of what Tails might say or do should he try to talk to him again. Whatever Tails was building down in the lab, it was having a major impact on everyone in the house.

_''Maybe when he's finished with his new invention he'll get back to normal''. _With this thought in mind, Chris walked out of the house and made his way to school.

BR>

To cut a long story short, Sonic defeated Eggmans latest scheme with help from Knuckles and Amy, but he got too close to Eggmans robot just before it exploded and was injured as a result. He wasn't injured seriously, just a few cuts and bruises, but he would have to take it easy for the next couple of days and that meant he had to stay in the house. Sonic wasn't looking forward to this prospect as it meant that he would be in close contact with Tails, and the way that the little fox was acting at the moment it didn't make for a relaxing break. Still, thought Sonic as he relaxed in an armchair covered in assorted plasters across his arms, legs and face, maybe Tails would have taken in what Sonic had said earlier and would get back to normal. Maybe.

BR>

In the lab Tails, wearing a white lab coat and goggles, was working frantically on his machine. To look at, the machine wasn't much to get excited about. It looked like a medium sized hour glass with two half triangles attached to the top globe. Not really much to get excited about, but despite this Tails was frantically making last minute adjustments for the what he hopedwould be the final test run. Tails had been disappointed that the machine had failed to work the two times he had tried it. If he was successful, the machine would be able to give the person using it the opportunity to feel like they were actually inside their favourite tv show using 3D animation.Chris's grandad had been very wary at this, and had warned Tails that his machine was ultimately tampering with peoples minds. Tails had ignored him, but he was starting to have second thoughts on the whole idea.

Sonic was right, the amount of time he was spending on his machine was having an impact on himself as well as his friends. His stress levels were at an all time high, so much so that he had started smoking to help calm himself down. When it had started to affect his voice he had cut down, but he was still smoking three cigarettes a day to help ease his stress. Tails had almost chucked in the whole project several times over the past week alone, but for some reason he had continued to work on it. It was like the machine had some kind of hold on him that he couldn't break free of, but there were other reasons as well. Perhaps it was because he wanted to prove to Chris's grandad that his machine wasn't dangerous and that it could be successful. Or maybe, and more likely, it was because that since he had put so much effort into getting his machine to work, he would be damned if he had gone to all that trouble just to pack it in. Never the less, if it failed to work this time he would definetly throw it out.

_''Last chance. If you don't work this time, thats it! Finished!''_. With these words, Tails threw the switch and waited. Nothing happened. Tails sighed and rubbed his forehead.

_''Ah well, I tried''_

Tails threw off his protective goggles and grabbed the machine. Suddenly, sparks began to emit from the machine. Tails tried to let go, but his hands were fused to the device. All of a sudden, there was a loud bang and Tails was thrown across the lab. He crashed into a lab table full of empty beakers and crashed to the floor, lab equipment falling on top of him. For a while, Tails lay motionless. But then, he made a grab for the top of the table and used it to haul himself up from the floor. Once he was upright, Tails opened his eyes. He made his way to a small mirror attached to the wall to inspect himself for any injuries. His lab coat was in tatters and there was a small streak of blood emitting from the side of his mouth. But what stunned him the most was his eyes.

Instead of their natural blue, they were now a dull red and for some reason they were set in a deep scowl that he couldn't remove. The blast must have done something to his pigment colour, he concluded. It wasn't such a big deal, he would just have to wear dark glasses from now on. The scowl worried him more, but he quickly concluded that his forehead must have taken a blow from when he had hit the floor, and would relax itself given time.

After a few seconds more looking at himself in the mirror, he looked around the lab. His eyes focused on the machine sitting in its usual place on the work table, and it was at that moment that something snapped in Tails's mind. All of a sudden he started laughing softly, sinisterly and his red eyes glowed brighter. He walked up to the machine and grabbed it with both hands before lifting it gently up from the table. He stared at it with a deep lustfullness in his now dull red eyes.

_''And to think I was going to chuck you out! You have given me the greatest idea I have ever had, my precious machine! That blast has knocked in some home truths. I may be having a breakdown due to that blast, but never the less I'm smart. No, I'm a genius! You've helped me realise something. For too long now my intelligence has been pushed aside by that blue rodent upstairs! If it weren't for him I would be the hero of this town! He wouldn't have been able to defeat Eggman all those times if it hadn't had been for my superior knowledge and my inventions! But do I get any of the glory? No! Why? Because of that hedgehog thats why! Well, thats all about to change!''_

Still clutching the machine, Tails walked up to another work top and grabbed several pages of notes. Pawing over them, Tails smirked as an idea came into his head.

_''With a few alterations, I can use this machine to extract every scrap of knowledge from this pitiful town with them being non the wiser, then I'll be the most intelligent person in all of Station Square! But why stop there? If I can mass produce this machine, I can extract every bit of knowledge from this entire country! I'd be a god!'' _

Laughing hysterically, Tails suddenly noticed a framed photo of him and Sonic and Chris's grandad he had hung up on the wall. Tails stopped laughing, and growled in rage. Putting the machine back onto the work top gently he walked upto the photo and jabbed at it with his finger, his permanent scowl deepening further.

_''So, my machine raises too many questions does it Mr Thorndike? Well, we'll soon see about that! And as for you Sonic, why hasn't anybody ever put you in your place?''_. Raising his fist, Tails smashed the photo and let it fall to the ground with a crash. He laughed once again, and thrust out his arms.

_''From this moment on, there's going to be a new face in this town! Mine!''_


	2. The Deal

Shadow Fox

The Deal

It had been two days after Tails accident, and no one was any the wiser. Tails hadn't emerged from the lab once in those two days, but everyone was already used to this and so no one was really surprised at the young foxes absence.

''Still not come out yet has he? Well I can't say I'm all that surprised''

Knuckles the red echinda addressed everyone in the room. It was a lazy afternoon, and he and Sonic had left the house some minutes earlier for a walk. Everyone else was still at the house doing whatever they could to pass the time. Sonic was still recovering from his injuries, and thats why they were walking and not running.

''Yeah I know what you mean Knucks, but I'm worried about him. He hasn't been himself recently, and I'm worried that whatever he's doing is effecting him badly'' Sonic replied, a worried look on his face.

''I shouldn't worry too much Sonic. Tails usually gets like this whenever he's building something new. Once he's finished or lost interest, he'll get back to normal''

''I hope your right''

''I am'' Knuckles replied with a smile.

The two of them made they're way back to the house. Cream and Cheese were playing on the lawn, and Amy was helping Ella get the lunch ready in the kitchen. The two hedgehogs walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

''So, how long are you out for? Any chance of you recovering any thime this year?'' Knuckles announced with a sarcastic tone.

''Ha ha! Don't worry yourself! A few more days and I'll be as fit as I ever was!''

''Well lets just hope that we don't hear from Eggman until then''

''After the beating we laid on him? I don't think he'll rear his ugly head again for a long time!''

Just then, the lab door opened and Tails stepped out. Wearing a new white lab coat, and dark shades that covered his eyes, Tails made his way to the front door. Sonic and Knuckles watched with surprised expressions as the fox opened the door and walked outside. Knuckles broke the silence.

''Was that Tails we just saw go outside, or did I just imagine it?''

''Nope! That was him all right! Come on, lets go see''

The two hedgehogs jumped up from the couch and followed Tails outside. They found him inside the garage, several blue prints scattered across the work table. Sonic walked upto him and placed a hand on Tails shoulder.

''Hey lil bud! Long time no see!''

Tails didn't respond, though Sonic noted with surprise that Tails seemed to flinch when he had put his arm around his shoulders.

''Yo Tails! Whats up?''

''I'm busy Sonic, would you kindly let me get on with my work?''

Sonic was surprised at how different Tails voice sounded. It was lower, somewhat colder. Knuckles approached.

''Tails! Nice to finally see you step out for once! Whats with the shades?''

''In case you haven't noticed Knuckles, it's bright out here. I don't want to damage my eyes do I now?'' Tails responded, a slight sneer spreading on his bottom lip.

Knuckles was taken aback by Tails response. It wasn't so much what he had said, but the way he had said it. Knuckles had never seen Tails act so distant before. Sonic had noticed it too.

''Look Tails, we're all worried about you bud and we really want you to stop this and get back to normal as soon as possible. We need you if Eggman comes back''

Tails turned round and looked at Sonic for the first time.

''Thats not what you said last time Sonic. If I remember correctly you shunned my offer to help! Why the sudden u-turn?''

Sonic was getting annoyed at Tails continuous rudeness at him. For the first time he frowned and jabbed his finger at Tails.

''Well if you had bothered to step out of your lab once in a while, you would know that I got injured in that last mission, and I won't be better for at least another few days! So, if Eggman comes back again within those next few days, we'll need you to help stop him! Allright?''

Sonic felt bad about yelling at Tails, but he was getting tired of Tails cold and distant manner.

Tails took all this information in. Sonic out of action for the next few days? Perfect! With him out of the way temporarily, his plan could succeed without any risk of interference from the blue pest. Tails smiled at the thought.

''Allright Sonic. I understand, no problem''

Sonic was surprised at how quickly Tails manner had shifted from distant to friendly, and he smiled.

''Hey bud, I'm sorry I yelled at you. We still okay?''

Tails nodded, and Sonic patted him on the shoulder and turned to leave. Knuckles turned to leave with him.

''Do you think he's back to normal now Sonic?''

''I think so. Give a bit of time, and he'll be okay. Now come on, lets go see what Ella cooked up for us!''

Tails watched the two hedgehogs leave the garage and sneered. Removing his shades, he once more turned to the blue prints on the work table.

''Well well! Now that Sonics out of the picture, my plan can go on without interuption! Now for phase two!''

Removing his lab coat and once more donning his shades, Tails made his way back to the lab making sure he was not seen. Everyone was in the kitchen tucking in for lunch, and Tails was able to slip back into the lab unseen. Once inside, he grabbed a black rucksack and stuffed the machine and the blue prints inside. Once he had done that, he walked upto a computer and typed in several codes and passwords he had stolen from Chris's grandad. On the screen up flashed a flight path direct to a small island in the south pacific ocean.

Printing off the data, Tails made his way to another side of the lab and into a small room. When he next emerged from the room, he was dressed in along black coat and trilby hat, and in his hand was an automatic machine gun. Looking at himself in the mirror, he was pleased with the transformation.

''Perfect. And how to put phase two into operation''

Grabbing the rucksack and slinging it onto his shoulder and placing the machine gun in a holster under his coat, Tails carefully opened the door of the lab and peered out. There was no one about, and so Tails made his way outside the house and towards the Tornado.Flinging the rucksack into the plane, Tails was about to climb in himself, when something tugged the sleeve of his coat. Spining round, Tails was confronted by a surprised looking Cream.

''Where are you going Tails?'' Cream asked nervously. She hadn't seen Tails within the last week, and she was surprised at his sudden appearance, and even more by what he was wearing.

Tails relaxed, and hopped into the cockpit.

''I'm just going somewhere for a while Cream. If anyone asks, just tell them I'm working in the lab. Okay?''

''Allright Tails, whatever you say''

With that, Tails started up the Tornado, and took off, leaving a confused Cream behind.

Once the plane was out of sight of the house, Tails inserted the data from the computer in the navigation machinery, and plotted a smooth route to his destination. Realising that he had gotten away vertually scott free, Tails removed his shades and laughed, his red eyes shining brightly.

BR>

On a small island somewhere in the south pacific ocean, Eggman was fuming silently in his lab.

''That hedgehogs stubborn refusal to expire...IS DRIVING ME INSANE!''

For the last two days, Eggman had drifted in the ocean by himself before being picked up and returned to the island. He didn't realise that his robot had put Sonic out of action temporarily, and since he had returned to the island he had sulked in his lab, now and again slipping into moments of rage. It was at these moments that Decoe, Bocoe and Bokku wisely stayed out of the doctors way, knowing full well that he could easily take his rage out on them.

''If I don't get that hedgehog soon I'll go insane!''

The three lackies looked at each other at this comment, stiffling they're laughing.

''Whats so funny? I'll give you something to laugh about!'' Eggman shouted before hurling a spanner at the three bots, narrowly avoiding them.

''Sorry doc! Don't get yourself so worked up, you'll get Sonic sooner or later'' Bokku announced once he had crawled up from the floor.

''And in the meantime, we've cooked your favourite!'' Decoe announced, before revealing a large meal from under a white cloth. Eggman softened up immediatley.

''Oooh! You spoil me Decoe! I don't know what to eat first!''

Suddenly from the other side of the room, a loud clang reverberated around the lab. Eggman span round, and was confronted by a small figure in a black coat and hat. In the figures hand was a long metal cane, the source of the clang.

''I'd watch yourself Eggman, your fat enough as it is!'' the figure announced. Decoe and Bocoe could hardly contain themselves, whereas Bokku didn't bother and his laughter rang out across the lab.

''Who the hell are you?'' Eggman roared, before he launched his fist and the still laughing Bokku and sending him flying.

''Oh come on Eggman! You've known me for a long time, and yet you don't recognise me? Let me give you a hint''

With that, the figure turned to the side. Eggman was stunned to notice two tails attached to the figure. Eggmans jaw dropped.

''Tails? Whats going on here? Is this a trap?''

''No trap Eggman, I have a proposition for you'' Tails announced, removing his coat and hat but still keeping his shades on.

''Really? Forgive me for not believing you Tails, but past encounters have made me cautious. I ought to kill you right where you stand''

''You could kill me, but then you would never know my proposition. You might be willing to give it a try!''

''I don't trust him doctor, we should kill him now!'' Bocoe announced

''Quiet Bocoe! Allright Tails, you've got five minutes. After that, your dead meat!''

''Fair enough. Lets begin shall we?''

Removing the backpack from his shoulders, Tails pulled out the machine and the blue prints. Walking over to the table, Tails placed the machine onto the table top.

''You wouldn't have a tv by any chance would you Eggman?''

''Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I don't spen all my time trying to kill you and your friends you know!''

''Well, you could have fooled me! Fetch it for me will you?''

Fuming to himself at Tails back talk, Eggman came back with a small television. Tails began plugging it in to the machine, and once he had completed this he stepped back.

''Now, I need some volunteers. Would your two metal friends please care to watch some tv?''

''I do not trust him doctor, what if this is all a trap?'' Decoe announced.

''Yes, and my favourite show isn't on for another hour, couldn't we do it then?'' Bocoe suggested.

Eggman turned to Tails, who was tapping his foo impatiently.

''Oh very well! Decoe, Bocoe, watch television!''

Switching on the television, the two robots were immediatley focussed on the tv screen. Tails machine began to glow and turn slowly. While this was going on, Tails took out a small device from the rucksack and walked over to Eggman.

''Whats going on Tails? This had better not be some game your playing!'' Eggman threatened.

''No game Eggman, I assure you. Would you be so kind as to hold this for a moment?''

''Why? What is it?''

''You'll see'' replied Tails with a smile.

Cautiously, Eggman took the device from Tails hand. Immediately, he began to shake, as the machine began to pour all of Decoe and Bocoes knowledge directly into Eggmans brain. After a few moments, Tails grabbed the device back from Eggman and switched off the machine.

''Impressed?'' Tails asked, still with a smirk on his face.

''What just happened?'' Eggman inquired, rubbing his forehead vigorously.

''That? That was your brain taking in knowledge from your two lackies. Thats what my machine does. Whoever is holding this device takes in all the knowledge of whoever is watching a television with my machine plugged into it! Neat, don't you think?''

''I'll have a bit more thank you'' announced Eggman before making a grab for the device. Tails pulled it back beofre he could take it.

''Oh there's more! But only the first one's free! Heres my bargain. You and your robots will help me steal production capital, so that I can put one of my machines in every home in this country, and become the most intelligent person this planet has ever seen. And in return, not only will you be able to have this knowledge at your disposal, but I will also help you kill Sonic and al his friends! So, do we have a deal?''

''Sounds good to me doc, I think you should accept!'' Bokku, who had just regained consciousness, announced.

''Mmmm! You've broken into my hideout, and interupted my dinner. You have also thrawted my plans on numerous occasions previously, and so because of this I should kill you on the spot right now my foxxy little friend''

Eggman rounded on Tails, who stepped back slightly, a nervous expression on his face.

''However, you do pose an interesting proposition. And so therefore, I accept!'' Eggman announced before throwing a hand over Tails shoulders.

Tails let out a slight sigh of relief and removed his shades,revealing his eyes. Everyone was taken aback by the little foxes appearance, Eggman included.

''Excellent! Now know one can stand in my way! From this moment on, Tails is no more. Call me...Shadow Fox!''

Next episode: The Rise of Shadow Fox


	3. The Rising

Shadow Fox

The Rising

_''And in Station Square tonight, another robbery perpetrated by the cities new criminal duo, resulting in millions of dollars worth of diamonds stolen with no sign of Sonic''_

The news announcement flashed up on the screen as a certain black and red hedgehog sat transfixed at the screen. This was the secondsuch robbery in a matter of days, and Shadow the Hedgehog had been keeping upto date with the news reports.

The picture on the screen switched to a CCTV recording of the robbery. It showed a large room filled with people staring at the many glass casings filled with diamonds. A second later, the wall at the far side of the room explodes in a cloud of dust, and everyone in the room ducks or fall flat onto the floor. When the smoke clears several figures emerge from the billowing cloud. Shadow recognised three of them. He wasn't likely to forget. One of them was Eggman, dressed in his usual red jacket and black trousers, smiling broardly and with a large brown sack over his shoulder. At his side were his two lackies Decoe and Bocoe, not very threatening in appearance themselves, but both of them armed with automatic weapons. But the fourth figure to emerge from the cloud of dust fascinating Shadow the most. This unknown assailant was shorter that both Decoe and Bocoe, wearing a long black coat and hat and a mask covering the top half of his face. In the figures hand was a machine gun, and in the other a long cane.

The screen then switched to a close up of the fourth figure. Shadow watched in fascination as the figure lifted the gun and fired several volleys of shots into the glass casings, shattering them. For the first time, Shadow was able to get a good look at the assailants face. Although the mask obscuring the top half of the figures face made it impossible for Shadow tomake outwhat he looked like, what caught his attention the most was the figures eyes. Through the eye holes of the mask, they were blood red and appeared to be set in a deep frown.

The next shot showed the gang helping themselves to the contents of the shattered casings, before leaving via the hole they had made in the wall. Before he left however, the small figure fished into his coat pocket, before lifting out a small card. Placing it into the hand of one of the terrified shoppers on the floor, the figure doffed his hat slightly before vacating through the hole. The picture flashed back to the newsroom.

''_No one was hurt in the robbery, but police are now trying to identify the masked assailant who left a calling card at the scene which read simply 'Shadow Fox'. More updates as they come in''._

Shadow switched off the tv. For a few moments he sat in silence pondering on this latest attack. It wasn't like Eggman to resort to petty robbery. It just wasn't his style. And who could this new villain possibly be? Shadow Fox was what the calling card had said, but the only fox Shadow knew was Tails. And there was no way Tails could have perpetrated such a crime. Shadow knew Tails, and he knew that the little fox would never do anything to betray Sonic. He idolised the blue hedgehog. Plus, Tails didn't have red eyes.

After a few more moments, Shadow sat up and walked over to the phone. Dialing in a number he then waited a few seconds before someone on the other line picked up.

''Hello?''

''Hey Knuckles, it's Shadow. Been watching the news recently?''

''You betcha. This is new territory for Eggman. Usually he'd just try to destroy the city, not steal a load of diamonds''

''Thats what I thought. And what about this new guy, Shadow Fox? What do you make of him?''

''I aint got a clue, but whatevers going on we've got to get them next time they strike''

''How's Sonic? Feeling any better?''

''He's fine, but he's still not a hundred percent. Thats why he wasn't able to get them last time. They took us by surprise, but we'll be ready next time. Could you come over,so we need to discuss the plan?''

''Sure. I'll be over in a couple of minutes''

Shadow put down the phone and left the house, making his way to the Thorndike mansion where everyone was staying. When he arrived and had been shown into the living room by Tanaka, he was greeted by several glum faces. Sonic, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Chris and Chris's grandad were all sat in the room, they're faces serious and thoughtful.

''We'll have to act now. The press is having a field day over Sonic's absense'' Knuckles announced.

''But he's still not fully recovered Knuckles, we can't risk him getting injured again'' Amy responded glumly.

''I'm fine Amy, your being way too protective'' Sonic protested angrily.

''He may be right Amy. Maybe we should risk it. We haven't been able to catch them the last two times due to Sonic not being involved'' Chris announced in Sonics defence.

''No Chris, Amy's right. We can't risk it. Sonic still needs time to recover. In the meantime, we have to come up with a plan to catch Eggman and Shadow Fox in the act'' Chris's grandad responded.

''Where's Tails guys? How come he isn't joining us?'' Shadow asked, after just noticing Tails absence.

''Do you really need to ask?'' Knuckles answered testily.

''He's still in the lab. So much for him getting back to normal'' Sonic cut in.

''We don't really need Tails for this one Shadow. What we do need is to know where they're going to strike next'' Chris's grandad responded, a thoughful look on his face.

''Hey grandpa, what about the diamond symposium tonight?'' Chris announced.

''Of course! That would be a perfect target for them! Tonight they're opening a new diamond section at the Plaza Square. There'll be thousands of diamonds on display!'' Chris's grandad announced in an excited tone.

''Sounds like the perfect spot wouldn't you agree?'' Amy pointed out.

''Tanaka! Could you come in here for a moment?'' Chris's grandad shouted into the hall.

Tanaka appeard a moment later.

''Yes Mr Thorndike?''

''Would you be able to get us four tickets to the diamond symposium tonight at such short notice?''

''It will be difficult, but I am sure I will be able to get you on the guest list''

''Excellent! Then its settled, tonight myself, Chris, Amy and Cream will be at the diamond symposium. Knuckles, you and Shadow will be staked out on the other side of the Plaza. If Eggman and Shadow Fox strike, I'll radio you and you can catch them before they escape''

''Great idea!'' Knuckles announced.

''They won't get away this time!'' Shadow agreed.

''Hey! What about me?'' Sonic cut in.

''You still need time torecuperate Sonic. Besides, I need you to keep an eye on Tails. Just in case he needs to know where we are'' Chris's grandad pointed out.

''But he won't care where you are, because he's still working on that damn machine of his!'' Sonic answered fumingly.

''Sorry Sonic. Not this time''

The group left the room to get everything prepared, leaving a fuming Sonic still in the living room.

''This bites big time!''

BR>

Later that night at the Plaza Square, Chris, Amy and Cream were among the guests crowded into the exhibition hall.

''Ooh! Look at all the diamonds!'' Amy announced while goggling at the glass cases.

''They sure are pretty Amy!'' Cream agreed.

''And expensive! I don't think you'll be able to afford them Amy!'' Chris joked.

BR>

In the reception area, Chris's grandad was comminicating with Knuckles via a small radio transmitter in his coat.

''See anything yet Knuckles?''

''Nothing yet. Me and Shadow haven't seen anything unusual so far''

''Well keep looking. Don't let your guard down for a moment''

''Roger''

BR>

In the hall, Amy was still drooling over the casings whilst Cream and Chris were stood at the far side of the room.

''Do you think they'll try to steal the diamonds Chris?'' Cream asked nervously.

''I hope not Cream. But if they do, we'll be ready for them'' Chris answered.

BR>

Outside the Plaza on the other side of the street, Knuckles and Shadow were keeping a close eye on the surrounding area. Shadow was looking up at the sky with a pair of binoculars, whilst Knuckles' focus was entirely on the Plaza.

''Looks like we won't be seeing any action tonight Knuckles. Not a cloud in the sky, let alone an Eggman destruction platform'' Shadow announced.

''Remember what Mr Thorndike said Shadow. Don't let your guard down'' Knuckles responded.

Just then, a low drone could be heard in the distance, and seconds ater Bokku landed in front of a surprised Knuckles and Shadow.

''Hey guys! Long time no see!'' the little bot announced.

''What the hell do you want?'' Knuckles asked furiously.

''I've got something for you. And I don't think your gonna like it!''

Without warning, Bokku reached into his backpack and pulled out an exploding television...

Back in the Plaza, Chris's grandad was still nervously pacing the room. Suddenly, his radio began to bleep. He grabbed it from his coat.

''Knuckles, what is it?''

''Mr Thorndike! There's...'' Knuckles began to say before the radio went dead.

''Knuckles? Knuckles can you hear me?''

Suddenly, the wall on the far side of the hall exploded and a huge cloud of dust enveloped the room. Within the chaos, shots were fired at some of the glass casings which shattered on impact. Chris and Cream collapsed to the floor as the cases exploded, joining the rest of the terrified guests on the floor.

BR>

Outside the Plaza, Knuckles and Shadow lay unconscious from Bokku's explosive. Above them, Bokku giggled loudly.

''Looks like you two won't be interupting our plans tonight will you?'' he announced before flying off towards the Plaza.

BR>

Inside the exhibition hall, four figures emerged from the large hole blown through the wall.

''Ladies and gentlemen! I hope you all had fun looking at all these lovely diamonds! We will now be taking them off your hands!'' Eggman announced.

''You can't get away with this Eggman!'' Chris's grandad announced from behind a glass cabinet.

''Oh but I can Mr Thorndike. And just to prove it, my friend here will now demonstrate!'' Eggman gestured to Tails dressed in his Shadow Fox gear.

''Ladies and gentlemen. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shadow Fox. We are now about to take these diamonds for ourselves, and anyone who gets in our way will be severely dealt with'' Tails smirked, revealing his sharp teeth.

He reached into his coat and pulled out his machine gun. Without warning, Tails fired several volleys at the glass cabinet Chris's granada was crounced behind. The glass shatterd and rained down onto the floor. veryone in the room screamed in terror. Tails fired at the ceiling.

''QUIET!'' Tails shouted, and everyone in the room did just that.

''Lets begin shall we?'' Eggman announced, before walking upto the nearest casing and using his fist to smash it open.

''Ooh, here's a good one!'' Eggman cried out before lifting up a smal diamond with his thumb and index finger.

''No, no, no Eggman! This is a good one!'' Tails announced before lifting up a very large diamond in his left hand. Eggman gawped at the sight of it.

''I stand corrected! Decoe, Bocoe! Lets clean this place out!''

BR>

Outside the Plaza, Knuckles began to regain consciousness.

''Urgh! What happened? Shadow wake up!''

Shadow too began to wake up.

''Where are we? What happened? And why does my head hurt?''

''That little rat Bokku got us with one of his explosives. That means that Eggman must be in the Plaza! Come on!''

The red echinda raced towards the Plaza, a reluctant Shadow not far behind.

BR>

Inside the hall, the four villains had finished cleaning out the casings and were making they're way to the exit.

''Thank you for your cooperation ladies and gentlemen! Don't try to follow us, or my trigger happy friend here will pump you full of lead!'' Eggman announced before turning towards the exit.

Suddenly, a large yellow hammer flew across the room and slammed into the back of Egmans head. Eggman keeled over, a large lump appearing on the top of his head.

''What was that?'' Decoe and Bocoe cried out in unison.

''I think I know'' Tails answered, a cruel smile on his lips.

''Your not going anywhere Eggman!'' Amy announced from the other side of the room, another hammer already in her hands.

''I wouldn't if I were you. Unless you wanted something unpleasant to happen to you!'' Tails announced, his gun aimed at Amy's head.

''Urgh! What hit me? Did you get its license number?'' Eggman mumbled before groggily getting to his feet''

''Lets get out of here doctor before she does the same thing to us!'' Bocoe cried.

''I agree!'' Decoe responded.

The four villains ran out of the hall and into a corridor that split intothree sections. One was a staircase that led to the roof, one was a corridor that led to a back entrance, and the other led to the front exit.

''Come on! That hammer slinging horror will be right behind us!'' Eggman cried out.

''Hold it Eggman! Your not going anywhere!'' Knuckles announced from the front entrance along with Shadow.

''Oh crap! Looks like the jig is up!'' Decoe cried out.

''I hope prison food isn't as bad as I've heard it is!'' Bocoe replied.

''Shut up! We're not going anywhere!'' Tails shouted at the two grovelling lackies.

''Shadow Fox I presume?'' Knuckles directed to Tails.

''I prefer 'your worst nightmare' my red friend!'' Tails sneered, aiming the gun at Knuckles.

''Not so fast creep!'' Amy shouted from behind the group.

''Oh great! Now where do we go?'' Eggman fumingly directed at Tails.

''If you go that way, and I go this way, they won't be able to catch us all!'' Tails whispered at Eggman.

''Allright, enough talk. I'm taking you all down!'' Knuckles began to move towards the group. Tails began to raise his cane.

''Ready? And...NOW!''

Without warning, the group split up. Eggman, Decoe and Bocoetaking offdown the corridor, and Tailstaking offup the stairs toward the roof.

''Quick! Shadow, you and Amy go after Eggman! I'll go after Shadow Fox!''

Knuckles took off up the stairs after Tails whilst Shadow and Amy took off after Eggman.

BR>

A few flights up, Tails stopped and peered down. He saw Knuckles charging up after him. Without hesitating, Tails grabbed his gun and fired down the stairs at the red echinda. Knuckles ducked as the bullets richoched off the metal bannister. After a few seconds, Tails ran out of ammunition. With a cry of fury, Tails launched the gun down the stairs and took off. A second later, Knuckles took off after him.

On another flight of stairs, Tails lost his footing and stumbled, allowing Knuckles to catch up behind him. As Tails stumbled ack up, Knuckles launced a powerful left hook directly at Tails back, causing Tails to career off balance and slam into a wall. With a dull thud, Tails hit the wall and collapsed, his hat coming off his head.

Knuckles immediately grabbed the fallen fox and pinned him against the wall.

''Who are you anyway?'' Knuckles demanded.

''I'll give you a hint red boy! Look at the ears!'' Tails spat, still firmly gripping his cane in his right hand.

''Wait a minute...Tails? Is that you?'' Knuckles was stunned at the revelaion and his grip on Tails loosened.

''Bingo! And now for the biggest surprise of all!'' Tails cried triumphantly before jabbing his thumb hard onto the top of his cane.

In that instant, a powerful electric force jolted through Knuckles, causing the echinda to collapse unconscious. Tails picked himself up and brushed himself off.

''What a shame. If you hadn't had a grip on my coat, you wouldn't have had my little device in your grip!'' Tails smirked before removing the small device from his coat pocket.

''You've mad me realise something Knuckles! My machine can also extract memories as well as knowledge! Looks like you won't be remembring my little secret does it?''

With a laugh, Tails picked up his hat and placed it firmly on his head. After that, he fished into his coat before removing a small card which he placed in Knuckles palm.

''Be seein ya!'' Tails laughed, before taking off up the remaining flight of stairs and leaving Knuckles prone on the floor, with Shadow Fox's indentificaion card in his hand.

BR>

On the ground floor, an out of breath Amy and Shadow finally reached the back entrance of the Plaza just in time to see Eggman and his lackies jump into a truck parked in a nearby alley.

''Come on Shadow we can still catch them!'' Amy anounced before running towards the alley.

''Amy, wait up!'' Shadow cried out before taking off after her.

''Lets get out of here Doctor, my joints are aching from all that running!'' Decoe grumbled in the back of the truck.

''Be quiet you tin plated inbecile! We still need to wait for Tails need I remind you?'' Eggman fumed from the drivers seat.

''Look! Up there!'' Bocoe pointed up towards the Plaza roof, at a slowly descending Tails in mid air.

''Good, he got away from Knuckles! Now we can get out of here!'' Eggman announced before starting up the trucks engine.

''Amy look out!'' Shadow cried out as the truck barreled towards Amy.

Shadow just managed to push Amy out of the way before the truck rumbled past. Shadow watched as it skid to a halt in front of the Plaza, and was shocked to see Shadow Fox jumping into it.

''Looks like Knuckles didn't get him!'' Shadow sighed as the truck took off into the night. He and Amy glumly walked back towards the Plaza etrance in time to see Chris, Cream, Chris's grandad and Knuckles pile through the doors.

''What happened?'' Chris's grandad demanded.

''They got away Mr Thorndike. They were too fast for us'' Shadow replied.

''Great! Now we're back to square one! They must have stolen millions worth of diamonds, and we have no idea where they're heading too!'' Chris's grandad announced dejectedly.

''If Sonic were here he'd be able to catch them up!' Chris announced glumly.

''Knuckles, are you allright?'' Amy asked the echinda nervously.

''I'm not sure. I feel allright, and yet I feel like I knew something that i can't remember!'' Knuckles answered whilst rubbing his head.

''Come on then. Lets get home'' Chris's grandad announced.

''Boy, when Sonic hears about this he's gonna be pretty mad!'' Chris replied.

The group slowly began to make they're way home as the first police cars began to pull up in front of the Plaza.

Next episode- The Unveiling.


	4. The Unveiling

Hey there readers! Joe Stalin is back with a new chapter! I want to thank all of those who read chapter 3. I was so surprised at how many people actually reviewed. I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Anyway, enjoy and thanks to my reviewers!

Shadow Fox

The Unveiling

Chris was right in his presumption. When the gang broke the news to him about Eggman and Shadow Fox's escape from the Plaza, Sonic was furious.

''What did I tell you guys? I knew that this would happen! You should have let me come, they wouldn't have got away!''

''Sonic, your still not fit enough and we were worried that you could get hurt. Besides, Shadow Fox isn't to be underestimated! He got away from Knuckles, and from what we saw tonight he's a dab hand with a machine gun!'' Chris's grandad replied.

''That reminds me! Knuckles, how did Shadow Fox get away from you? From the looks of things, you weren't that far behind him up the stairs!'' Amy announced casually, and suddenly all eyes were turned to the red echinda.

''I have no idea! One minute I was chasing him up the stairs, the next I was on the floor with this card in my hand!'' Knucklesanswered, astrained look on his face as he desperately tried to remember what had happened on those stairs. But nothingcame back to him.

''Now what do we do? For all we know, Eggman could be plotting his next scheme right now and we haven't got any leads!'' Shadow announces frustraitedly.

''Don't remind us Shadow! We'll just have to keep our eyes open!'' Amy answered, anger and frustration evident in her tone.

''Tails not come out at all Sonic?'' Chris asked suddenly. The blue hedgehog on the couch rolled his eyes before answering.

''Nope! I tried to get his attention a while ago, but he didn't come out!''

''Could he have stepped out at all perhaps?'' Chris's grandad pointed out.

''Maybe. I don't know!'' Sonic answered testily.

Suddenly, a lud tapping on the window took everyone by surprise.

''Who could that be?'' Knuckles questioned out loud.

''It's me! Rouge! Open the window!''

Shadow walked over and flung open the window. Rouge the bat flew in before gliding down to the floor.

''Hey all! Long time no see!''

''What do you want?'' Amy asked, suspicion evident from her tone.

''Hey chill out! I'm not here to cause trouble! I'm here to offer my assistance!'' Rouge announced defensively.

''Really!'' Shadow inquired sarcastically.

''Yes, really! Those two goons have been stepping into my territory! Since they've been at it, jewellery shops all across town have been stepping up they're security! I can't get in!''

''Good!'' Amy cut in.

''I'm here to offer my assistance to help you catch these guys. And on the evidence of tonights fiasco, you need it!'' Rouge replied with a smile.

''Well, I guess we could use more help. But this had better be not some double cross!'' Sonic announced, jabbing his finger accussingly at Sonic.

''No problem!'' Rouge replied.

''Hey Chris! You know you've got a phone message here!'' Sadow suddenly announced from the far side of the room.

''Have I? Put it on Shadow!''

Shadow pressed the play button on the answer machine. After a few seconds the message began to play.

''Hello everyone! It's Tails. Sorry about my recent absence, but I've got great news! As you will undoubtebly know, for the past week I have been working on my latest creation. Well now, allmy hard work has been rewarded. I've made an agreement with an electronics company interested in manufacturing my machine, and so if you are listening to this message, I have already left to secure my position in this new company. Executive Vice President As a way to thank you for all your years of friendship, I'm inviting you all to the unveiling of my machine tomorrow at the Country Club. You don't need a ticket, just turn up tomorrow at around 8pm, and you can celebrate with me! Bye for now!''. The message stopped.

For a few moments everyone stood silently. Then...

''I don't believe it!'' Shadow blurted out.

''Wow!'' Amy responded.

''Geez!'' Knuckles could only stammer.

''How dare he! I warned him about tha machine and he went behind my back!'' Chris's grandad fumed.

''I'll have to find something to wear quickly!'' Rouge suddenly blurted out.

''And me!'' Amy announced.

''I suppose one party won't hurt!'' Shadow joked.

''Your not being serious are you?'' Chris grandad stammered unbelievedly.

''Well sure Mr Thorndike! It's Tails, we can't just stand him up! He invited us!'' Amy pointed out.

''But don't you understand? I warned Tails that his machne was unethical, and he went behind my back and patented it! And now he's going to mass produce it!''

''But grandpa. If Tails's machine is so dangerous, thenthe company wouldn't have agreed to produce it.'' Chris pointed out.

''But his machine tampers with human minds! It's brain manipulation!'' Chris's grandad answered testily.

''Doesn't television do the same thing?'' Shadow pointed out.

'Besides, Tails invited us so we have to go! Right Sonic?'' Knuckles announced.

''I'm not going'' Sonic suddenly announced.

''What?'' Everyone blurted out in unison.

''I said I'm not going!'' Sonic repeated testily.

''But why Sonic?'' Cream asked nervously.

''Because, Tails went behind our backs! He doesn't step out of his for a week and ignores us, then he goes and leaves us without saying goodbye! What kind of a friend would do that?''

''But Sonic...'' Amy was about to say.

''I said I'm not going, and thats that!'' Sonic cut in angrily.

''Fine! Be like that then! You can stay here and sulk Sonic, but we're all going to that party tomorrow! Tails is still our friend, and we're going to congratulate him with or without you! Come on Cream, lets go try on outfits!'' Amy replied angrily before leaving the room with Cream.

''Amy, wait up!'' Rouge cried out before leaving the room as well.

''Now look what you've done Sonic! Why can't you be happy for Tails? This is a big oppotunity for him!'' Chris testily asked. Sonic didn't repond.

''Come on guys. Lets leave Sonic to cool off for a while'' Knuckles announced. Everyone in the room apart from Sonic and Chris's grandad left the room.

''Sonic, I know how you feel. But whatever your feeling about Tails at the moment, he is still your friend. Whatever my feelings are about what he's doing, it still doesn't change the way I feel about him. You don't have to come tomorrow, but it would mean alot to Tails if you did''

Chris's grandad left the room, leaving Sonic on his own. After a few moments, Sonic stood up and walked over to a framed photo of the whole gang on the wall. His eyes focussed on the picture of Tails, smiling happily with Sonics arm over his shoulder. Sonic sighed.

''Congratulations Tails'' he said to himself.

BR>

From his new office, Tails sat silently in the dark. The only light came from the dim security lights outside.

This was the headquarters of 'Prower Tech', which Tails had bought with the proceeds from all the diamond raids he and Eggman had perpetrated. This was where even now, hundreds of Tails's machines were being produced in the manufacturing floors on the other side of the factory. The building itself was a fifty storey complex built on the outskirts of town with high tech security guarding the whole complex.

Tomorrow would see the unveiling of Tails's machine to the whole of Station Square, and within a week every home in the city would have one of his devices plugged into they're televisions. Victory seemed assured. And yet...

In the darkness, the little fox, dressed in a black suit,sat with his hands scrunched over his eyes. He was shivering, and small beads of sweat were dropping onto the table top. Small whimpers escaped from Tails as he tried to compose himself. After a few moments, Tails stopped shivering and removed his hands from over his eyes. Regaining his composure, he fumbled in one of the draws before pulling out a small mirror. Squinting slightly, Tails looked at his reflection.

In the reflection, hesaw that his eyes had now become a very dull red and his frown was less deep than it was before. He noticed tears in the corners of his eyes and he quickly rubbed them away. His fur was stained from sweating so much and his eyes were very blood shot. With a grunt, Tails flung the mirror back into the draw and stood up.

''Why is this happening to me?'' he said to himself.

Tails walked over to one of the windows and peered out. From his vantage point, he could see the entire complex, and he was fascinated at the way it glistened in the security lighting. After a few moments, Tails grimaced and grasped his head in agony.

''No! Not again! You aint coming back out Tails! Your dead!'' Tails cried out as he gripped onto his desk for support.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Tails quickly composed himself and sat back down at his desk.

''Come in'' he grunted, still grasping his forehead with his left hand.

Eggman walked in.

''You wanted to see me Tails?'' Eggman enquired, slightly taken aback by Tails pained expression.

''Yeah Eggman. We have a problem. Sonic isn't coming to the gala tomorrow''

''What? How do you know that?'' Eggman spluttered.

''I got a call from Amy. Apparently he's rather hurt about my sudden disappearing act, and so he isn't coming. Which means that we have to put the operation on hold'' Tails said, a more relaxed expression appearing on his face.

''Aww! And I was so looking forward to testing the E-500's out!''

''Don't worry. You'll get your chance. That blue rodent won't escape that easily!'' Tails hammered his fist onto the desk.

''By the way Tails, I almost forgot. Are you sure your okay? You've been looking rather ill today'' Eggman walked upto the desk and placed his hands onto its surface.

''No, I'm not okay. Insomia is permanent for me Eggman. I haven't slept for over a week! But, in the quest for infinite knowledge and power, I'm prepared to make small sacrifices'' Tails stood up and walked upto Eggman.

''Remember, the operation isoff! Do you understand?''

''Of course!'' Eggman smiled and nodded his head.

''Good'' Tails smirked and sat back down at the desk. Eggman turned and left the office.

Tails sighed and rubbed his forehead. He knew that whatever was happening to him wasn't due to his lack of sleep. Ever since his accident, Tails had felt that his old personality had been destroyed. And yet, suddenly when he least expected it, he would be struck down by feelings of incredible guilt and remorse at what he had done which upto then he would never dream of thinking again. He would feel this way for several minutes before eventually relaxing and returning to normal.

Tails knew that his old personality was still alive inside him, trying to get out. There were two sides of his emotions in this inner conflict.

One part of him wanted more than anything to kill Sonic and the gang in the most hideous way possible, to pay them back for all the times when he had been unappreciated. But the other part of him just wanted to break down sobbing in their arms and say he was sorry for everything he had done. He had been feeling that way a few moments ago before Eggman had come into the room, and in his calmer state now felt absolute revulsion at his weakness. He no longer had remorse or a conscience. Those were the things which had kept him as Sonics lackie for so many years despite his superior intelligence, and he would be damned if he would ever return to that life.

''I'm pathetic! I was willing to throw this whole operation away because of that blue rat and how I used to feel about him! Well no more! Tails is dead! I am Shadow Fox! And once this plan goes into operation, nothing will stop me from conquering this entire city, and then this entire planet!'' Tails shouted, and his eyes flashed bright red.

BR>

It was the night of the unveiling, and everyone in the Thorndike household was getting ready for the gala. Amy, Rouge and Cream were dressed in brightly coloured ballroom gowns, with Cream wearing a plastic tiara. Shadow, Knuckles and Chris were dressed in evening suits, and even though he had protested, so was Chris's grandad. Tanaka and Ella would also be joining the gang, everyone except Sonic.

''Your sure you still don't want to come?'' Knuckles asked for the final time whilst straightening his tie.

''I'm sure. You all go and have a great time, and give Tails my congrats'' Sonic said from the couch.

''He's gonna be pretty upset that his best friend didn't care to come and congratulate him on his big night'' Knuckles pointed out.

''I do care Knuckles, I just can't face him at the moment'' Sonic announced sadly.

''Oh don't bother Knuckles. Come on, Tanaka's waiting in the car'' Amy announced.

''Have a good one!'' Sonic shouted as everyone walked out of the house towards the waiting car.

''That Sonic is so immature holding a grudge like this'' Amy testilly announced from the back of the car.

''Ah don't worry Ames! He'll show up! Sonic can't stay away from a party where there's free food on offer!'' Shadow joked, only to recive a nudge in the ribs from Rouge.

''It isn't funny Shadow! Sonic is well out of order for doing this to Tails! I mean, not coming to his big evening over a petty grudge!''

''She's right Shadow!'' Chris's grandad agreed.

''Okay, sorry! I didn't mean to annoy anyone!'' Shadow replied while rubbing his ribs.

''Good. Now that you've said that, I might consider dancing with you later'' Rouge replied with a seductive smile.

BR>

At the Country Club, the party was already in motion. Reporters and journalists crowded the front entrance desperate for a snap of anyone famous. And there were many famous faces atttending. The mayor of Station Square for one.

Inside the Club, Tails stood at one side of the room being interviewed by several journalists. Dressed in a black linen suit with his trademark red and white shoes and white gloves and a pair of dark shades, no one could guess that anything was amiss with the orange kitsune.

''Mr Prower, how popular do you think your invention will be with the general public? Is this the end of television as we know it?'' One enthusiastic reporter asked.

''I'm fairly certain that my machine will be a huge hit with the general public! After all, who couldn't resist a chance to feel as though your inyour favourite television programme?'' Tails answered with a smile.

''Mr Prower! Is it true that your days as a superhero are now over?'' another journalist asked.

''Yes. As you can imagine, my new responsibilities will mean that it would be impossible for me to help save the town from any attack and still run my company. But I'm sure that you can rely on Sonic and the rest of the gang to help with that'' Tails answered, and everyone with in earshot laughed.

At that moment, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Shadow, Chris, Chris's grandadand Rouge walked into the hall. Tails noticed, and decided to wrap up the interview quickly.

''Thank you ladies and gentlemen. If you would be so kind, I have other matters to attend to, if you will excuse me'' Tails announced, before walking over to the group.

''Hi Tails! Congratulations sweety!''. Amy said before wrapping her arms around Tails.

''Thanks Amy''. Tails said with a fake smile. Inside he felt absolute revulsion that she had touched him.

''Yoah Tails! Great job buddy!'' Shadow said before shaking Tails by the hand.

''Yes. Well done Tails. Congratulations on your success!''Chris's grandadagreed.

''Looks like your gonna be even more of a celebrity now, aye Tails!'' Chris jokingly announced.

''Yes. You may be right there Chris'' Tails agreed, his frown deepening slightly behind his shades.

''Tails, sorry about Sonic not showing up. But what with his injuries and such, he just wasn't able to come. But he sends his congratulations'' Knuckles said with slight embarrassment at having to lie for Sonic.

''No problem Knuckles, I understand. As a matter of fact I may be seeing him later. I spent so long working on my machine, I guess it must have seemed like I was ignoring you guys'' Tails said with a slight shrug of fake apology.

''No sweat bud! We understand! Besides, it looks like it all paid off doesn't it!'' Shadow joked.

''Well...'' Tails pretended to seem embarrased, but he suddenly shuddered in pain and rubbed his forehead.

''Hey Tails, you okay?'' Chris aked, a nervousness evident in his voice.

''Yeah! Just a slight headache thats all!'' Tails forced a smile and removed his hand from his forehead. Not now, Tails thought, keep calm!

A waiter with a tray of champagne glasses walked passed, and Tails, Shadow and Knuckles helped themselves to a glass each.

''Well, we'll leave you to it! Come on Cream, lets go check out the buffet!'' Amy announced before heading off in the direction of the buffet table with Cream in pursuit.

''So, how's everyone been since I left?'' Tails smiled and sipped his champagne.

Suddenly, the front entrannce doors burst open, and a dozen robots ran into the room guns blazing. Each robot was five-foot high each with a machine gun attached to they're sides. Behind them, Eggman burst into the room, carrying a pistol in each hand, flanked by Decoe and Bocoe. Without warning, Eggman fired at the ceiling, causing plaster to rain down onto the guests. Tails choked on his champagne.

''No, no no!'' Tails blurted out as the E-500's swarmed the terrified party guests.

''It's okay folks! It's only an old fashioned low tech stickup! Were interested in the basics! Cash, jewellery, celluar telephones! Hand them over nice and quietly, and no one will get hurt!'' Eggman announced, as the E-500's surrounded the guests.

''Shit, where are Amy and Cream?'' Shadow blurted out.

''Come on, we'd better find her before they do!'' Knuckles shouted before taking off in the direction Amy and Cream had taken, Shadow in hot pursuit.

''Chris, you go with Rouge. You'll be safer then!'' Chris's grandad shouted before taking off after Knuckle and Shadow.

''Come on Chris, lets go!'' Rouge shouted before pulling Chris away from the encoming E-500's.

Tails pushed his way through the screaming guests before he reached Eggman. Once there, he threw off his shades, and jabbed his finger at a smirking and giggling Eggman.

''Your ruining my big night! Are you insane? I told you the operation was off!'' Tails shouted, his eyes burning brightly.

''I'm sick of waiting for you to deliver Sonic my dear boy!'' Eggman replied with a wave of his hand.

''Patience, oh plump one!'' Tails snarled.

''Patience hell, we want him dead! And nothing brings Sonic out like a bit of murder and mayhem!'' Eggman smirked.

Suddenly, the glass roof of the hall exploded, as a blue blur crashed through the glass before zooming down onto the floor.

''Hey Eggman! Wreck someone elses party will ya!'' Sonic smirked as he came to a stop at the far side of the hall to the cheers of all the guests.

''Your entrance was good, his was better!'' Tails smirked.

''Get him E-500's!'' Eggman ordered.

The E-500's stopped herrassing the guests, and focussed their attention on Sonic.

''Bring it on ya metal plated goons!'' Sonic yelled, before going into a spin dash attack and striking the nearest E-500, and sending it crashing to the floor in a heap. The other E-500's began firing at Sonic, who dodged every shot before taking out the E-500's one at a time. Soon, the floor was littered with parts from the fallen machines.

''This isn't going so well is it?'' Decoe announced.

''Maybe we should bail before Sonic comes for us!'' Bocoe replied.

''I agree! Okay boys, we're bailing!'' Eggman shouted before turning and fleeing the hall followed closely by Decoe and Bocoe.

''Hey Eggman, leaving so soon?'' Sonic shouted as he took out the final E-500.

Outside the building, Eggman and his lackies jumped into the Egg Cruiser and took off into the night.

''Sonic!'' Amy cried out before flinging herself on the blue hedgehog.

''Hey Amy! Take it easy, I'm still tender!'' Sonic cried out as he fell to the floor under Amy's weight.

''Glad you finally showed up Sonic'' Knuckles replied sarcastically

''How did you find out about what was going on Sonic?'' Chris asked.

''I was watching the news coverage. I might not have been planning on showing up, but I wasn't gonna miss it!'' Sonic replied with a smile.

''Uh, Sonic? I think you should go talk to Tails. He must be feeling low about having his party wrecked'' Rouge pointed out.

''Yeah, I probably should'' Sonic said before walking upto Tails, who was now wearing his shades and was busy brushing himself down.

''Hey lil bro! Sorry I didn't come earlier, but good job on your success!'' Sonic smiled and lay a hand on Tails shoulder. Tails cocked his head to the side and said nothing.

''Well...looks like the parties finished early! Perhaps I'd better go. You okay Tails?'' Sonic asked, a concerned look on his face. Tails nodded, and Sonic turned back to the hall.

''Come on guys! Lets go!'' Sonic shouted across the room.

Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Chris's grandad, Cream and Chris walked past Tails on their way out and gave him reassuring looks before leaving.

''Wow. He must be really upset'' Amy announced as they walked to the car.

''Of course he's upset Amy! He just had his party wrecked by Eggman! How would you feel?'' Shadow chastised.

''Do you think Tails is okay?'' Cream asked.

''He'll be fine. His device goes on sale tomorrow, and with any luck everyone in town will buy one!'' Knuckles replied.

''You can bet on that'' Sonic joked.

BR>

Back in the now empty hall, Tails stood under the shattered sky light and snarled.

''Even on my big night, Sonic still gets more attention than me! Its bad enough Eggman fucked me over, but having that blue ass hole come swanning in and doing his whole hero routine? The papers are gonna have a field day on this, and I'll be shunted aside again!'' Tails growled, and slammed his fist into his palm as he shook with rage. After a few moments, Tails composed himself.

''Still, it doesn't matter! My machine goes on sale tomorrow, and within a week, every home in this city will have one of my devices plugged in. And as for you Sonic, you've just dug yourself into an even deeper hole! This'll be the last time you ever screw me over blue boy!''

Tails snarled, an evil grin on his face.

''Tomorrow, the rise of Shadow Fox will be complete!''

Next episode- The Unmasking.


	5. The Unmasking

Hey loyal readers! Joe Stalin back will the fifth chapter of his Tails-gone-bad story. This is a shorter chapter from me this time, but the final installment will be longer I promise! Enjoy!

Shadow Fox

The Unmasking

It was a week later following Eggmans attack, and all across the city people were flocking to their nearest electronics store in order to buy the Prower Tech machine. In just 2 days 50,000 had been sold, and the news stations continuously promoted the new machine and praised it's creator in bringing a new dawn in 3D entertainment.

It was during one of these news announcements that Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow watched in stunned silence as news continued on the ever mounting sales of Tails machine.

''Bloody hell! I knew Tails was a genius an all, but this is unbelievable! He's gonna be a millionaire once this week's up!'' Knucklesannounced.

''Hey, maybe if we ask him nicely Tails will give us a share! After all, we are his best buddies!''Shadow joked.

''Don't bet on it! If I was in his shoes I wouldn't give you one cent Shadow, let alone a million!'' Knuckles replied sarcastically.

''Hey guys, quiet! Somethings coming on!'' Sonic suddenly announced and jabbed at the television.

_''In other news, a late night raid at the 'Station Square Cutting Mill' resulted in two steel saw blades being stolen. Police are baffled as to the motive of this theft, and the only clue left at the scene was an all too familiar card which read simply, 'Shadow Fox'.''_

''Shadow Fox?'' Shadow cried out before looking at Knuckles and Sonic who had the same shocked expressions on their faces.

_''Police are still searching for further clues as to thepossible identity of Shadow Fox, butit seems like just as the last raid, Shadow Fox's identity remains unknown''._

''What could he possibly want with two saw mill blades? Is he going from diamond thief to logger just like that?'' Sonic announced.

''Perhaps they're part of a new Eggman robot?'' Knuckles pointed out.

''Yeah, but if thats true why didn't Eggman just make them himself instead of stealing them? It hasn't stopped him in the past!'' Shadow replied.

''It makes no sense! Still, whatever they're planning, we'll no doubt find out in time!'' Sonic announced before getting up and making for the door.

''Hey, where are you going Sonic?'' Knuckles asked.

''I'm gonna do some sleuthing of my own. See if I can find out anything myself! I'll be back in a couple of hours'' Sonic announced before taking off through the door and out of the house.

''So, what else is on?'' Shadow asked before turning over to the next channel.

BR>

Laterthat night at the earily silent Prower Tech complex. The security lights were on and several guard robots silently prowled the complex, with orders to shoot on sight at any intruder. In his office, Tails was looking over a large blue print on his desk, a cruel smile on his face. Just then, the door was opened and Eggman walked in.

''Is everything finished yet Tails? I'm sick of waiting! You promised me that everything would be finished tonight, so stop keeping me in suspense!''

''Relax Eggman! Everythings finished! Want to see it?'' Tails rose from his desk and walked over to Eggman.

''Oh yes please! I've been dying from all this excitement!''

''Then I'll try not to disapoint you'' Tails smirked.

He and Eggman walked out of the office and into a nearby lift.

''Going down'' Tails said before pressing a button.

The lift doors closed and descended. After a few moments, the lift stopped and the doors opened. Tails gestured with his hand, and an excited Eggman all but ran out of the lift and stood in awe at the sight that greeted him.

''Oh! Oh, oh oh!'' Eggman began laughing hysterically and patted Tails on the head repeatedly.

''Go on. You can say it'' Tails announced, a sly grin on his face.

''You...are an evil bastard! And thats why I love ya!' Eggman laughed, and patted Tails on his shoulder repeatedly.

''Well, now that you've seen it, whats say we go get our...willing volunteers?'' Tails announced coldly

''Oh yes! I'll drive!'' Eggman announced before he and Tails re-entered the lift, both of them besides themselves with laughter.

BR>

Back at the Thorndike mansion, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and Chris's grandad were preparing to leave.

''Now Chris. While we're out, I expect you and Sonic to be on your best behaviour and do everything Tanaka tells you'' Chris's grandad announced.

''Don't worry grandpa! We'll be good! Besides, I think Amy will keep Sonic from getting upto anything!'' Chris joked.

''Come on Mr Thorndike! We don't want to miss the previews!'' Shadow announced eagerly.

''Talk about a romantic date! Going to see a horror film!'' Rouge said sarcastically.

''Ah don't worry Rouge! If you get scared, I'll hold your hand!'' Shadow joked, before being nudged hard in the ribs by a slightly ticked off Rouge.

''Come on then! We'll be back around midnight Chris!'' Chris's grandad announced before helping to escort a winded Shadow towards the door.

''Okay! Bye guys! Have a good time!'' Chris said.

BR>

Outside the house, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow climbed into Chris's grandads car. Once inside, Chris's grandad started the car up, and drove it down the drive and out onto the road.Behind them,two headlights appeared through the darkness, and a large truck pulled up near the gate. The doors flew open, and Eggman and Tails jumped out and walked upto the gates. Tails was dressed in a dark suit and coat, with his cane gripped firmly in his left hand.

''You know something! I don't think they're expecting us!'' Tails smirked before flinging the gates open. Behind them, from the rear of the truck, Decoe and Bocoe climbed out of the truck, along with a dozen E-500's.

''Oh, I'm glad we've arrived!'' Decoe grumbled.

''So am I! It was extremely cramped in there! My joints have got pins and needles!'' Bocoe moaned.

''Will you two get a move on?'' Eggman yelled, and the two lackies along with the E-500's entered through the gate.

BR>

''Isn't this romantic Sonic? Just you and me alone together'' Amy purred lustfully.

''What about Chris and Cream?'' Sonic pointed out, at the same time slowly edging himself away from Amy across the couch.

''Oh yes, I forgot! But still, it's just you and me in this room!'' Amy announced before lunging herself at Sonic. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

''I will get it'' Tanaka announced before walking upto the door and opening it.

''Why Master Tails! What a surprise this is!'' Tanaka said.

''Good evening Tanaka. Is Sonic in?'' Tails enquired, his grip on his cane tightening.

''Yes he is. Unfortunately, Mr Thorndike and the others are out. But Miss Amy and Cream and Master Chris are in'' Tanaka announced.

''Good'' Tails smirked. At that moment, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pistol. Tanaka looked from the pistol to Tails with a stunned look on his face.

''Make a sound, and your dead!'' Tails snarled, before Eggman and the E-500's burst through the door and pinned Tanaka to the floor.

''Stick him in the closet. They won't hear him'' Eggman ordered.

''Wait a minute!'' Tails announced, before pulling out the small device from his coat pocket. Without hesistation, Tails thrust it into Tanaka's hand and switched it on. Tanaka realed in pain from the electric shock before collapsing unconscious.

''That hould stop him from blurting out anything that could be harmful to us!'' Tails smirked as he repocketed the device.

Two E-500's then grabbed the uncoscious Tanaka and threw him unceremoniously into the closet.

Tails smiled, before taking his hat and mask from his coat pocket and slipping them onto his head.

''Remember the plan. Seek and capture!'' Tails pointed at Eggman.

''No killing'' Eggman announced to the E-500's. Tails jabbed at Eggman.

''And that goes double for you!'' Tails warned.

BR>

In the living room, Sonic had managed to escape from Amy's clutches and was now sat on the windowsill. Chris and Amy were watching television. Cream was outside playing. At that moment, a shot rang out in the corridor.

''What was that?'' Amy enquired, a frightened look on her face.

At that moment, the living room doors exploded, and Shadow Fox and the E-500's stormed in. Sonic leapt to his feet immediatly.

''Run!'' Sonic shouted, and a terrified Amy and Chris made a break for the kitchen.

''Don't think you can get away that easily!'' Tails snarled.

As Sonic, Chris and Amy made a break for the other side of the house, the E-500's and Tails took off after them. Suddenly, Amy tripped and collapsed onto the floor. Tails was on her in an instant.

''Amy!'' Sonic shouted, as an E-500 approached menacingly. Without a second thought, Sonic went into a spin attack and slammed the E-500 against the wall, disabling it.

On the floor, Tails grabbed Amy's throat.

''Give up! You can't beat me!'' Tails snarled, his eyes burning brightly.

Suddenly, Tails was slammed into by Sonic and sent catapulting into a glass cabinet. The glass shattered and the entire cabinet collapsed onto Tails, burying him completely.

''Come on!'' Sonic grabbed Amy and forced her onto her feet as the rest of the E-500's began to approach. As the robotic army marched past in their pursuit, the cabinet began to shift. With an effort, Tails managed to claw his way from under the cabinet, a dizzy expression on his face.

''Ooh, what a mistakea to makea!'' Tails slurred before staggering down the corridor.

BR>

At the other end of the corridor, Eggman sat in a chair near the stairs. In his hand was a pistol which he was playing with. Just then, he heard frantic footsteps approaching, and he quickly ducked behind the chair, barely concealing his wide girth. At that moment, Amy and Chris ran towards the stairs, with Sonic close behind fending off the incoming E-500's. Eggman smiled to himself.

''Oh, this is too good an opportunity to miss!'' Eggman smiled to himself before aiming the pistol.

''Quick! Get up the stairs!'' Sonic shouted whilst at the same time knocking an E-500 around.

As Amy and Chris took off up the stairs, Sonic finished off the E-500 and ran up the stairs as well. At that instant, Eggman finished aiming his shot, and fired.

The bullet shot throught the air and made contact with Sonic head. Sonic staggered back, and fell unconsious down the stairs.

''Sonic!'' Chris and Amy shouted in unison before running down the stairs to the fallen hedgehog. Before they could reach him, they were surrounded by the remaining E-500's. Laughing hysterically, Eggman approached the fallen Sonic and aimed at his head a final time.

''Hold it!'' A voice shouted from the corridor, and an unmasked Tails approached Eggman.

''Tails? Your Shadow Fox?'' Chris shouted as he was grabbed by two E-500's.

''Shut up brat! Remember the plan Eggman! He'll suffer in time!'' Tails smirked. Eggman laughed, and lowered his pistol.

''Allright! Bring them!'' Tails ordered, and the E-500's marched Amy and Chris back down the corridor. Just then, Decoe and Bocoe appeared.

''Oh, did we miss it?'' Decoe asked.

''I told you we should have kept up with them instead of trying to cut them off!'' Bocoe grumbled.

''I thought it was a good idea!'' Decoe replied.

''Be quiet! Move out!'' Eggman ordered.

''Wait a minute. One last thing.'' Tails smirked before removing a small card from his coat pocket and placing it in Sonics hand.

''Ta ta for now!'' Tails grinned before taking off after the E-500's, Eggman and his lackies in tow.

Sonic lay motionless on the floor, a thin trickle of blood seaping from the wound on his head.

BR>

''Sonic? Sonic can you hear me?''

Sonic slowly opened his eyes. He was in bed, a large bandage over his head. Chris's grandad, Knuckles and Shadow were crowded around him, worried expressions on their faces.

''Thank God! He's alive!'' Shadow exclaimed.

''How you feeling Sonic?'' Knuckles enquired.

''Wha...what happened?'' Sonic stammered.

''Eggman broke into the house. He took Amy and Chris. When we got back we found you unconcious on the floor. We all thought you were dead'' Rouge said.

''He took Amy and Chris? Where?''

''We don't know, but we found this in your hand'' Knuckles announced, before lifting up a small card into Sonics viewpoint. It read simply 'Shadow Fox'.

''Shadow Fox! Now I remember! It was him who stormed into the living room and tried to kill Amy! I only saw Eggman just before he shot me! I've gotta find them!'' Sonic announced before staggering to his feet.

''Sonic, your hardly in the condition to go looking for Eggman and Shadow Fox!'' Chris's grandad announced.

''I've gotta find them! Who knows what could happen to them!'' Sonic cried.

Just then, Tanaka appeared in the doorway.

''Excuse me everyone! I have been reviewing the security tapes from last night, and I have found something that may interest you''

BR>

In the living room, everyone was crowded round the television as Tanaka placed the security tape into the machine. After a few seconds of static, the screen flashed to an image of the unconscious Tanaka being shoved into the closet by two E-500's. In the middle of the screen, Eggman could be seen speaking to Shadow Fox, who had his back to the camera.

Suddenly, Shadow Fox turned around and faced the camera. For the first time, Sonic and the gang caught a glimpse ofShadow Foxwithout his mask on.

''Oh my God!'' Rouge stammered.

''Shadow Fox is...Tails!'' Sonic stuttered.

BR>

Next episode- The final showdown.

Please R&R!


	6. The Final Showdown

Hey loyal readers! Joe Stalin here with the final chapter of his Tails-gone-bad epic! Thanks to everyone who has stayed with the story since Chapter 1, and thanks for your support! Anyway, enough talk! Lets get to it!...

Shadow Fox

The Final Showdown

''Shadow Fox is...Tails!'' Sonic stammered as he struggled to comprehend what he was witnessing on the television screen. But there was no denying that the up till then mysterious Shadow Fox was Tails.

Sonic felt as if he had been hit in the stomach with a brick. His best friend in the entire world, his little bro, was the murderous Shadow Fox. It just wasn't possible. But the sickening evidence continued to flash on the screen.

''How?'' Was all Sonic could say as the screen went to static as one of the E-500's deactivated the camera.

''I don't know Sonic, but he's got Amy and Chris! And whatever our feeling for Tails, we've got to stop him before he hurts them!'' Knuckles announced, a sympathetic expression on his face towards Sonic. Knuckles couldn't believe the revelation either, but he knew that there were bigger problems to face.

Sonic took a few moments to process this information. Knuckles was right, whatever his feelings for Tails, he had to rescue Amy and Chris. For now, their safety was all that mattered.And he had a good idea of whereTails may have taken them.

''The complex! I'll bet anything that thats where he's taken them!'' Sonic announced, determination in his voice.

''Maybe so, but we have to think about how we're going to accomplish this Sonic! Tails will have the entire complex under heavy guard, and we dare not rush into there and jeopardise Amy and Chris's safety!'' Chris's grandad announced.

''So what are we gonna do Mr Thorndike?'' Shadow asked.

''Come with me all of you. I think I have a plan!'' Chris's grandad announced.

BR>

In a darkened room of the Prower Tech complex, Amy and Chris sat tied to two chairs. They were unharmed, and were even now trying to free themselves from their bounds. But it was no use. Eggman and his lackies had tied the rope too tight. After a few moments, they both gave up trying and stopped to catch their breath.

''This isn't going to work Amy! The ropes too tight!'' Chris announced painfully. The ropes were digging into his wrists, and he had cramp in his legs from lack of movement.

''We have to keep trying Chris!'' Amy announced determidely, and once more began struggling against the rope.

Just then, the door on the far side of the room flung open, and a bright industrial light switched on. Tails, dressed in a glittery black suit stepped into the room, a cruel smile stretched across his face.

''I shouldn't bother trying to escape! Those ropes are industrial strength, so don't waste your energy. You'll need it for tonight!'' Tails laughed and approached his two captives.

''By the way! Do you like the jacket? I think it shows off my...sparkling personality!'' Tails sniggered before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a long a glittering knife. Tails smile vanished from his face completely, to be replaced by an evil snarl. Amy and Chris shrank back in terror as Tails approached them with the sharp instrument.

''Just so that you don't get any ideas! You've been warned!'' Tails snarled before repocketing the knfe.

''Why are you doing this Tails? Why are you doing this to us?'' Amy cried. Tails rounded on her.

''Why? I'll tell you why! Your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend thats why!'' Tails growled.

''Don't you dare talk that way about Sonic! He's a good friend, and he cares about you so much! How could you think of betraying him like this after all he's done for you!'' Amy snarled.

''Bull shit! Don't give me all that crap! I've heard it all before! Sonic this, and Sonic that! Sonic is such a good friend, and he'd do anything for you, blah blah blah! It's all a bunch of crap!'' Tails snarled, his face just inches from Amy's. Amy could see the fox's left eye twitching, and the perspiration beginning to show on his forehead.

''For years, I used to think like you! I never felt angry or betrayed whenever Sonic took the credit for things of my making! Whether it was a new plane or a new plan to defeat Eggman, Sonic always took the credit, and I was shunned aside! But I never complained, because of course it was Sonic! How could I stay mad at everyones hero? But I began thinking. Why was it that no matter what I did, no matter what I acheived, Sonic always outshined me? I was always the most intelligent! I was the one who built the new inventions to stop Eggman! But it was never enough! Never!'' Tails growled. He turned away from Amy and sighed.

''I always felt that it didn't matter that Sonic was the most popular. But after my little...accident, I realised that I was the better of the two! I was the one who deserved all the credit, not that blue rodent! And come tonight, I will achieve that credit! And you two are going to help me achieve it!'' Tails turned back to face Amy and Chris, and smiled cruely.

''What happened to you Tails? Your not like this! The Tails I know and care about would never do this to his friends!'' Amy cried. Tails looked into her face, and was suddenly gripped with pain.

Tails crouched onto the floor and covered his face with his hands. Amy and Chris watched in stunned silence as Tails began to shiver and whimper in pain. After a few moments, Tails removed his hands from his face and looked directly at Amy. Amy noticed that his eyes were now a dull red, and his expression was softer. Tails looked at them with deep sadness in his eyes.

''I'm sorry Amy, Chris. But I can't control it! It's eating away at me inside, forcing me to do things I don't want to do! I'm so sorr...'' Before Tails could finish his sentence, he convulsed in pain once more and staggered on his feet. A few seconds later, Tails relaxed and let out a creul snigger.

''Oh, your a tough one to crack Tails! But you'll soon see it my way!'' Tails smirked and then rounded on Amy and Chris.

''You two are going to help me a great deal! For tonight, I will finally do away with that thorn in my side...Sonic the Hedgehog! See you in a few hours!'' Tails laughed and left the room.

''What just happened Amy? Why did he change like that?'' Chris asked nervously.

''I don't know Chris. I really don't know''

BR>

Back at the Throndike mansion, Sonic and the rest of the gang were crowded around Chris's grandads lab. On one wall, a large blue print of the Complex was pinned, and this was what their focus was on.

''As you can see, the complex is guarded on all sides. The main building in the centre is fifty storeys high, and it is my guess that this is where Amy and Chris are being kept. The plan is as follows...''

Chris's grandad turned away from the blue print and walked upto a table covered with a white sheet.

''In order to create a diversion, I've created these...'' Chris's grandad announced before linging the sheet off the table.

On the table were a dozen rectangular boxes. On the front of each one was a digital timer, and on the underside was a timing mechanism. Sonic was stunned.

''Bombs? You want us to blow the whole complex up? Good God, we'll blow Amy and Chris away with all these!'' Sonic announced with sarcasm.

''Do you have a better plan?''Chris's grandad snapped.

Sonic sighed and stared at the floor.

''These devices are powerful, but they aren't designed for total destruction. Except this one'' Chris's grandad replied before picking up the largest explosive from the table.

''This device should only be used as a last resort! It is extremely powerful, and is designed to cause extensive damage. Let me remind you again. Only use this one in an extreme circumstance! Understand?''

''Yes'' Everyone replied in unison.

''Good. Once you've created a diversion, you can proceed to the main building and rescue Amy and Chris. Be very careful''

Sonic wasn't really taking this in. He was thinking about how he was going to react once he met Tails face to face. If he couldn't reason with Tails, then the only other option would be to take him out, and Sonic didn't know if he could force himself to do that.

''We'll wait until nightfall, that'll provide you with some extra camouflage. I'll be tracking you with my radio in case you need any advice. And remember, no matter what happens Amy and Chris have to be rescued'' Chris's grandad announced solemnly.

BR>

As night enveloped the Prower Tech complex, Sonic and the gang were crouched behind a ridge overlooking the complex. With a pair of binoculars, Sonic examined every inch of the sinister compound. The entire complex was surrounded by razor wire, and every so often a guard robot would appear from the shadows, gleaming menacingly under the powerful security lights. In the distance, Sonic could see the main building. It was protected by two guard towers, each with an armed security robot in the crows nest. This wasn't going to be an easy rescue.

''Okay, on the count of three me, Shadow and Knuckles will take the left side of the complex. Rouge, you can fly over the right side and set up one of the explosives. Make sure it's in a good spot to lure the guard robots away from us'' Sonic announced.

''Allright Sonic. Good luck!'' Rouge whispered tentatively.

''Okay. One...two...THREE!''

In the blink of an eye, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles descended the ridge at high speed towards the left side wall of the complex. In no time flat, they had ascended the wall and made it inside the complex.

''Okay, now all we have to do is wait until Rouge sets off that explosive. Then we can make our way to the main building'' Sonic announced.

''Okay Sonic! No problem!'' Shadow said with a confident smile.

''But just in case, I've got three explosives in this bag, and I aint afraid to use them!'' Knuckles said with a grin.

Although they didn't realise it however, they hadn't been undetected.

BR>

In the control room in the main building, Tails, still dressed in his glittery suit, and Eggman had spotted Sonic and his team via one of the security camera's. With a smirk, Tails flipped a switch whch activated the Complex's microphone system.

''Someone better call the exterminator, cause it looks like we have a little ratinfestation!'' Tails announced across the microphone system.

On the security screen, Sonic and his friends were taken aback by their sudden detection. It didn't take long however, for Sonic to notice the camera. With a frown, Sonic jabbed at the camera.

''Tails! You better not have harmed Amy and Chris!''

Tails and Eggman laughed, and Eggman grabbed the microphone.

''Oh don't worry about that Sonic! You've got bigger things to be worried about!''

Suddenly, Sonic and his friends were surrounded by security robots. With their guns aimed at their heads, the security bots slowly approached them.

''Aw, too bad Sonic but you know what they say! Good guys finish last!'' Eggman announced through the speaker.

Suddenly, from the other side of the complex, a huge explosion lit up the night sky, disabling the video screen in the complex.

''What the hell?'' Tails announced as the screen went dead.

At that precise moment, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles took their chance and attacked the stunned security bots. Within seconds, the robots were spewn across the floor in a smoking heap. Sonic laughed and jabbed at the disabled camera.

''Top that Egghead!''

''And well done Rouge! Just when we needed a bit of help!'' Shadow said.

''Come on! Before they realise whats happened!'' Knuckles suddenly announced.

''Good idea Knucks!'' Sonic announced, before he and his friends took off towards the main building.

In the security room, Tails was frantically trying to get a picture back on the screen.

''Those assholes! Think they can pull one over me do they?''

After a few moments, the picture returned on the screen, showing Sonic and his friends making their way cautiously towards the main building. Tails smirked suddenly and turned to Eggman.

''Say Eggman! Hows about we play a game?''

''Ah yes! Just what I was going to suggest!'' Eggman smirked.

Tails flicked a few switches, and the control board flashed. On another screen, a map of the entire complex flashed up, with small light bulbs screwed onto several areas of the map.

''You can go first'' Tails said, and gestured to the keyboard.

''Oh, I'll pick...A12!'' Eggman announced, before typing in A12.

At that instant, an explosion ripped through the complex close to where Sonic and the others were.

''Whoa! What was that?'' Shadow cried as debris from the explosion rained down around them.

''They must have explosives hidden around the complex! They're trying to get us out into the open!'' Knuckles shouted.

''Oh how right you are my red friend!'' Tails smirked as he watched on the screen.

''And now its my turn. I pick...B7!'' Tails typed in B7 and another explosion close to Sonic and the others ripped through the complex.

''Good, but not quite a hit! Lets try...C9!'' Eggman announced before typing in the request.

As Sonic and the others cautiously approached the first security tower, a huge explosion ripped through the complex, causing the tower to wobble precariously.

''Look out, it's gonna fall!'' Sonic shouted as the tower began to fall towards them. With only seconds to spare, they jumped clear as the entire watch tower came crashing down onto the ground in a smoking heap. In the control room, the camera was obscured with dust.

''Was that a hit?'' Eggman asked, a smile spread across his face.

''I'm not sure. Lets try another camera angle'' Tails said as he flicked another switch, and the screen flashed to another part of the complex. On the screen, Tails noticed Rouge flying towards the second watch tower, an explosive in her hands. With a snort of laughter, Tails flicked the switch to the speaker.

''Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we will be experiencing...TURBULENCE!''

Tails jabbed his thumb on a button on the keyboard. On the screen,he and Eggmanwatched as the second tower was rocked by a huge explosion close to where Rouge was flying, and began to collapse towards her. Tails smiled as Rouge desperately tried to get out of the way of the falling debris, but as the screen went dead, she was buried in rubble. Eggman contorted with laughter, but Tails just stood there, his eyes still focused on the screen.

''She's dead. I killed her'' he whispered.

''Well duh! That was the whole point! Don't tell me your going soft on me Tails!'' Eggman said. Tails rounded on him instantly.

''Just be careful what you say Eggman! Don't provoke me, got it?'' Tails snarled, before turning his attention back to the screen.

''He really needs to sleep more'' Eggman muttered to himself.

BR>

Outside, Knuckles and the others watched as the second watch tower exploded and began to collapse.

''Boy, he really got his aim wrong on that one!'' Shadow said.

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the complex, andShadow suddenly noticed Rouge underneath the collapsing tower.

''ROUGE!''Shadow shouted before taking off towards the fallen bat. He reached her just in time, and pulled her away as the entire structure collapsed around them. Once the dust had cleared, Knuckles checked her for any injuries, but apart from a few cuts she was unharmed.

''Are you allright?'' Shadow asked.

''Yeah, I've never been better! But thanks for asking'' Rouge said sarcastically.

''Hey, I just saved your life! Don't I at least get a thanks?'' Shadow said, before Rouge reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

''Thanks'' Rouge said, a seductive smile on her face. Shadow returned the smile.

''Anytime!''

Sonic and Knuckles rushed over.

''Are you two allright?'' Sonic asked.

''We're fine! It takes more than a falling watch tower to stop us!'' Shadow joked. Rouge rolled her eyes.

''Well if everyones okay, may I suggest we get back to the matter at hand? There's a bunch of security bots approaching, and we can't just stay here all night!'' Knuckles announced.

''Okay, I have a plan!'' Sonic announced.

''Thank God for that!'' Rouge muttered sarcastically.

''You two, Knuckles and Rouge, have still got explosives on you! Therefore, you two and Shadow will go after me to the main building, and set them up. Set the timers to five minutes! That should be enough time for me to rescue Amy and Chris, but if not...'' Sonic stopped, and reached into his backpack before pulling out the final explosive and a timer.

''If not, then I want you to take this and activate it as soon as Amy and Chris are out of the building. Once I've rescued Amy and Chris, I'll try to reason with Tails. If I don't make it out of there in time, its up to you to get out of here as quickly as you can! Understand?'' Sonic announced determidely.

''We understand Sonic'' Knuckles said before laying a hand on Sonics shoulder.

''I have to try to reason with him. After all...he's my little bro'' Sonic said. He knew himself that, after everything he had done to try to stop them getting to Amy and Chris, Tails was too far gone. But no matter what, he had to try.

At that moment, Knuckles turned and saw a dozen security bots slowly approaching.

''Sonic, we have to go now!'' he warned.

''Okay, ready?'' Sonic asked.

''We're ready'' Shadow and Rouge said in unison. Knuckles nodded.

''Lets do it!'' Sonic yelled before charging towards the security bots at high speed. The nearest bot was ripped in half from the impact, and fell to the ground in two neat seperate pieces. The other security bots began firing at the blue blur, but each one was soon incapacitated by the determined hedgehog. In the confusion, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge cautiously slipped into the main building unnoticed.

''Okay, I think we should split up. That way, we stand a better chance of not being detected. If you see any camera's, knock them out!'' Knuckles announced, before taking off down a corridor.

''You and me?'' Shadow asked cautiously. Rouge looked at him, and smiled.

''Why not?'' she smiled, before she and Shadow took off down the other corridor.

Behind them, the last security bot finally collapsed to the floor in a smoking heap. Sonic smiled at his handy work, before turning towards the main building.

'Allright Tails. Now it's just you...and me!'' Sonic announced before walking into the building.

BR>

In the control room, Tails watched on the screen as Sonic walked into the building.

''Now...the real fun can begin!'' Tails laughed, before sweeping out of the room, Eggman in tow.

BR>

As Sonic made his way up a flight of stairs, Bokkun descended from the celing and landed in front of the blue hedgehog.

''Going somewhere blue boy?'' Bokkun giggled.

''Get out of my way, or I swear I will fling you down these stairs!'' Sonic snarled.

''Hey, relax! I'm just here to deliver a message for you!'' Bokkun said before pulling outa television. Sonic staggered back.

''Oh calm down! You think I'd try that old trick again?'' Bokkun said before turning the television on. On the small screen, Amy and Chris were bound to two metal tables in a darkened room. As Sonic watched, the camera panned to an image of Tails in is Shadow Fox gear with Eggman behind him.

''Well, well, well! If it isn't everyones hero, Sonic the Hedgehog! As you can see, your friends are safe and unharmed, for the time being. If you want to try and rescue them, you'll find us 20 flights up, first door on your right! Don't try anything funny, or you'll pay for it! See ya soon!'' The screen went dead.

Sonic looked at the blank screen for a few seconds, waiting for the inevitable explosion. But it didn't come.

''Well, I guess you weren't lying! Now get out of my way!'' Sonic made to push Bokkun out of the way, only for the television to go off in his face. Bokkun giggled and took off up the stairs.

''Bastard!'' Sonic muttered as he dusted himself down. After a few seconds, he took off up the stairs, knowing full well that there were more obstacles awaiting him.

BR>

Down on the lower floors, Knuckles was making his way around the endless corridors, looking for a prime spot to place one of his explosives. At that moments, an E-500 appeared from around the corridor and attacked. Without pausing for breath, Knuckles disabled the robot with several high powered punches, before aking his way down the rest of the corridor. Once he reached the end of the corridor, Knuckles crouched down and removed an explosive from his backpack. Setting the timer, Knuckles straightened up, and continued down another corridor. Suddenly, a powerful fist smashed against Knuckles face, causing the echinda to collapse unconscious. Out of the shadows, another E-500 stepped out and inspected over its unconscious victim. Down in the other corridor, the explosive continued to tick down to its detonation.

BR>

A few flights up, Shadow and Rouge made their way down another identical corridor. They had already disposed of Rouges explosive, and were now trying to find Sonic.

''Tails may be a genius,but he has no imagination when it comes to architecture!'' Rouge said sarcastically as they continued down the dimly lit corridor.

Suddenly, a clanging sound further down the corridor took them both by surprise.

''What the hell was that?'' Shadow asked nervously.

''Whatever it is, I don't like the sound of it! Maybe we should go back Shadow!'' Rouge said with a hint of terror in hervoice.

''Good idea!'' Shadow said, but as they both turned round, they were met with the sight of three E-500's bearing down on them.

''STAY-WHERE-YOU-ARE! DO-NOT- MOVE!'' The E-500's commanded.

Reluctantly, Shadow and Rouge raised they're arms in surrender asthe E-500's slowly approached them.

BR>

While all this was going on, Sonic had finally made his way to the 21st floor where Tails had instructed. He had decided not to sure Sonic speed so as not to draw any unnecessary attention to himself, and was slightly out of breath as he stared down the straight and dimly lit corridor. At the very end of the corridor, a metal door glistened in the half light.

With a new determination, Sonic made his way cautiously down the corridor. Suddenly, the metal door swung open, and two head pocked out. Decoe and Bocoe.

''Oh Sonic! Better hurry or you'll miss all the fun!'' Decoe shouted down the corridor, further angering the blue hedgehog.

''I think he got the message!'' Bocoe announced triumphantly before both lackies withdrew back into the room ans swung shut the door.

With a growl of anger, Sonic charged towards the door and kicked it...hard. The hinges gave way in an instant, and the heavy door crashed to the floor. As Sonic stood on top of it, he noticed that not only had he brought the door down, but he had also pinned the hapless lackies underneath it.

''I told you it was a bad idea trying to provoke him!'' Bocoe groaned from under the heavy weight pinning him to the floor.

With a brief chuckle, Sonic left the two struggling lackies and made his way to a far door. Approaching cautiously, Sonic through open the door, and was met by intense darkness.As Sonic made his way further into the room, a cruel laugh perferated the darkness.

''Glad you could make it Sonic! Now we can begin!''

With a flash, the room was lit up with a brilliant red light. Sonic gasped at the sight that met him.

The room he was standing in was enormous. On the left, Amy was tied to a large metal table that was angled so that she was completely vertical. She was also gagged with duct tape across her mouth. On the right, Chris was also strapped to an identical table.

In the very centre of the room was a raised dias, and there was a large black chair in the very centre of the dias. Sat on it, with a grin stretched across his face and madness in his eyes, was Tails in his Shadow Fox gear. At his side stood Eggman with his arms folded. Sonic took a step forward and jabbed his finger at Tails.

''Enough games Tails! This is between you and me!''

Tails laughed and nodded his head.

''Very well then Sonic! Lets get real!'' Tails stood up and threw off his hat and coat. He removed the mask from his eyes, and Sonic saw for the first time the fox's bright red eyes and permanent frown.

'Like the new look Sonic? I think it suits my new personality perfectly! No longer am I your cute little sidekick! After a little accident whilst working on my machine, my old personality was thrown aside! Now I am Shadow Fox, and I shall watchas you cower before me as your friends die all around you!''Tails at back down in the chair.

''Why are you doing this Tails? Why are you doing this to Amy and Chris? Let them go, they haven't got anything to do with this!'' Sonic yelled, his eyes neverwavering fromTails face.

''Oh, but thats where your wrong Sonic! They're a very important part of my final scheme! For I want to answer a question thats been praying on my mind for some time now! Who do you care about more Sonic? Your girlfriend, or your best friend? Tonight, we're going to find out!'' Tails smirked before lifting up a small remote control.

''Eggman! Would you care to do the honours?''

''With pleasure!'' Eggman took hold of the control and typed in a code.

Behind Sonic, the panel above the door slided open. With a metallic groan, two giant arms began to appear from inside the panel. Attached to each end of the arm was a giant steel saw blade. Sonic watched in horror as one arm stopped in front of Amy, the saw only feet away. The other arm stopped in front of Chris. Tails laughed, and Sonic stared at him with horror on his face.

''You were probably wondering why I stole those two saws from the cutting mill yesterday! Well as you can see, they were a key part of my latest creation. Tonight, we're going to find out which person you care about the most in order to save their life! Amy, or Chris! The one you care about the most will be safe, the other will be sliced to pieces by the saw blade!'' Tails smirked and looked from Amy to Chris, and then back to Sonic.

''Tails! You can't do this!'' Sonic stammered, the full horror of Tails plan hitting him.

''Oh, your wrong Sonic! Before my transformation, I wouldn't have been able to! But now that I'm no longer the pathetic little fox who was shunned aside by your fame, I can finally achieve what I couldn't before! Total supremacy over every living thing!'' Tails snarled.

''What are you talking about Tails? You were never shunned aside! We all care about you! If it wasn't for you, we'd have never been able to defeat Eggman all those time!'' Sonic yelled.

''Do it now!'' Eggman fumed at Sonic comment.

''Don't you see Tails? Your just as important in this team as the rest of us! Your a great guy Tails, and I care about you little bro! You don't want to do this!'' Sonic pleaded.

''Do it!'' Eggman yelled at Tails. Tails took in what Sonic had said, and to his horror he realised what he was about to do. His expression softened, and emotions he thought he had done away with washed over him.

''No!'' Tails stammered. As he tried to regain control of his mind, Tails convulsed in agony and collapsed to the floor. Inside his mind, he could hear the voice of Shadow Fox as he tried to regain control.

_''What are you doing? Finish them! You can't beat me!''_

''No! I won't let you win! I won't let you hurt my friends!'' Tails shouted.

_''You will! You can't defeat me! You will see it my way!''_ Shadow Fox yelled.

''Never!'' Tails screamed, as he ttied desperately to take back control of his mind.

As Sonic and the others watched in fascination, Tails realed on the floor, his hands scrunched over his face. Suddenly, Eggman grabbed the remote.

''If he can't do it, then I will!''

''Eggman, no!'' Sonic yelled.

At that moment, the entire building was rocked by a huge explosion that sent Eggman tumbling across the room, the remote flying out of his grasp.

BR>

Down on the lower floors, Shadow and Rouge were flung across the floor as the explosive they had placed ripped through the corridor. The E-500's that were guarding them were sent flying against the wall, deactivating with the impact.

''Come on! We have to get out of here!'' Shadow yelled as huge pieces of ceiling began to collapse around them. Grabbing Rouge's hand, they both made their way towards the crumbling staircase.

BR>

Further down, Knuckles was awakened by the huge explosion reverberating through the corridor.

''Looks like Mr Thorndike wasn't kidding abot these things!'' Knuckles yelled over the noise, before hurriedly makiing his way through the destruction towards the exit.

BR>

Back on the 21st floor, Sonic was desperately trying to grab the control as it bounced across the floor. Behind him, Eggman was struggling to hold his footing as the floor began to crack. Suddenly, a huge rumble reverberated underneath him.

''Oh...shit!'' Eggman muttered as a huge explosion right underneath him sent him flying through the ceiling and out into the atmosphere.

''I'll get you yet Sonic!'' Eggman yelled as he disappeared through the air.

Unbeknowst to anyone, Tails made his way to a hidden fire escape leading to the roof. With a final look back at Sonic, Tails made his way up the stairs.

Sonic finally grabbed hold of the control and smashed it to pieces.

''That should stop those things from turning on!'' Sonic announed before running back towards Amy, who was struggling against her bonds.

''Calm down Amy! I'm gonna free you!'' Sonic shouted as he proceeded to wrench the shackles away. Once he had finished this, he carefully peeled away the gag from her mouth.

''Oh Sonic! I'm so glad to see you!'' Amy yelled before flinging her arms around Sonic, all but throttling him.

''Hey, easy Amy! I've still got to release Chris!'' Sonic stammered.

With Amy's help, Sonic freed Chris from the table.

''Now get out of here as fast as you can the two of you!'' Sonic yelled as the entire room began to fall apart.

''But what about you?'' Chris yelled.

''I've gotta find Tails! I have to rescue him! Now go!'' Sonic yelled before making his way towards the fire escape. He had in fact noticed Tails escape act as he was trying to grab hold of the control to the saw blades, and he was prepared to do whatever it takes to rescue his friend.

''Come on Amy, we've gotta go!'' Chris yelled before grabbing Amy's hand and dragging her towards the exit.

As they ade their escape, Decoe and Bocoe finally managed to free themselves from underneath the heavy door.

''Hey! Wait for us!'' Decoe yelled at Amy and chris as the two terrified lackies ran after them.

BR>

As the building around him began to collapse, Tails continued up the stairs towards the roof. Inside his head, he was still desperately trying to regain control of his mind from Shadow Fox. With a final lunge, Tails through open the door to the roof and staggered out of the fire escape. With a final look back at the collapsing fire escape, Tails made his way to the edge of the roof.

''Hold it Tails!''

Tails span round, and was confronted by the sight of the blue hedgehog. With a sudden streak of pain, Tails watched as Sonic approached him, and stepped back warily.

''Tails, I know that you didn't want any of this to happen! I understand! I'm not gonna hurt you''

Tails staggered back as Sonic stretched out a comforting hand. Inside his mind, Tails continued to fight Shadow Fox.

''Your finished Shadow Fox! I've beaten you!''

''You'll never be free of me Tails! I'll defeat you yet!' Shadow Fox yelled as Tails finally regained control of his mind from his evil alter-ego.

Sonic watched in amazement as Tails doubled over in agony and collapsed onto the floor with a yelp. Sonic approached cautiously as lay a hand on Tails shoulder and helped pull him up. Sonic looed into Tails eyes. They were back to their natural blue. Tails smiled and buried his face into Sonic chest.

''Sonic! I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me?''

''Of course I forgive you Tails! None of this was your fault! Now come on, lets get out of here!'' Sonic said.

With his arm around him, Sonic led Tails towards the edge of the roof. Down below, he could see Amy and Chris along with Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles all crowded round the main gate.

''Ready?'' Sonic asked Tails.

''You betcha!'' Tails smiled as he span up his tails and rose up into the air, Sonic holding on tightly. As they rose into the air, Sonic watched in amazement as the main building exploded in a fiery ball, and a strange green light erupted from the building and swept towards the main gate.

''Hey Tails! What is that thing?'' Sonic shouted upto his friend.

''Shadow Fox stored all the finished machines in the lower floors! I think they all just went up!'' Tails laughed as they neared the main gate. As Tails descended down, Sonic couldn't help noticing that all his friends had bemused expression on their faces.

''Hey guys! Whats up?'' Sonic asked.

''What jsut happened? I can't remember a thing!'' Knuckles asked whilst thoroughing his forehead.

''Me neither!'' Shadow complained.

''Tails, what just happened?'' Sonic whispered.

''I guess when the machines went up, they must have sent out a psychic shock and erased everyones memory! Thank God for that! Now they won't know what I did'' Tails smiled.

Sonic returned the smile and walked upto the group.

''Okay guys, listen up! I'll fill you all in on what happened!''

Behind them, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun climbed over the gate and took off unnoticed.

''Do you think they saw us?'' Decoe asked.

''I do not think so! And thank God they didn't, or else they would have kicked our ass!'' Bocoe said.

''Oh will you two shut up! We'd better find Dr Eggman!'' Bokkun announced as they disappeared into the night.

BR>

''So they don't remember a thing?'' Chris's grandad asked.

'Nope! No one remembers anything that happened tonight!'' Sonic smiled.

Apart from Sonic and Tails, not one of the group could remember a thing over what had happened that night. Andthat meant that they didn't know that Tails was in fact Shadow Fox, or what he had almost done to Amy and Chris. What they did know, with thanks to Sonics explanation, was that Eggman and Shadow Fox had taken over Tails complex and had held Tails captive. Sonic had managed to rescue Tails, but the complex had been destroyed, along with every single one of Tails machines. Still, Tails was safe and that was all that mattered.

As to the identity of Shadow Fox, they didn't have a clue. For all they knew, he had gone up along with the complex. And good riddance to him.

Only Sonic and Chris's grandad knew the real truth. Tanaka had also known, but unfortunately for him he had once again come into contact with Tails mind altering device, courtesy of Sonic, and had completely forgotten everything!

Another bit of good news was that, when the complex had gone up every one of Tails's machines in Station Square had been deactivated, and no matter how much the owners tried they refused to function anymore. The whole nightmare was finally over.

''Is Tails okay?'' Chris's grandad asked.

''I think so. But only time will tell'' Sonic said solemnly.

In his bedroom, Tails lay underneath the covers. Inside his head, he could hear the menacing vocie of his alter-ego.

_''You'll pay for this Tails! You can't keep me in your head forever! You'll see...''_

END.

Well, what did you all think? Please R&R!


	7. The Epilogue

Hey yall! Joe Stalin here with a final word on his debut Tails-gone-bad epic! Please could people review the final chapter, as I want to know how people like the ending, and whether they liked Shadow Fox himself. Thanks!

Shadow Fox

Epilogue

In his lab, Eggman stooped over the work table. On it lay the final blue print for his greatest creation ever! His plan was the most extreme he had ever had, and he couldn't see how it could possibly fail.

It had been over a fortnight since the Prower Tech complex had gone up in flames, leaving Eggman and his lackies bruised and battered, but not beaten. And now Eggman had a plan that was soon to bring Sonic and the whole of Station Square to their knees, and would see the resurrection of someone who even Eggman admired.

As he made the finishing touches to the blue print, Eggman smiled and laughed.

''Oh Tails! You have no idea what I'm planning to do to you! And once I've succeeded, nothing in the world will be able to stop..._us_!''

END.

BR>

As you may have gathered from the end of Chapter 6 and now the Epilogue, this isn't the last you have seen of Shadow Fox. My plan is to bring him back at his most evil and insane! But, you'll just have to wait!

Please review my story, that is if you want me to review _your_ Tails orientated stories!


End file.
